Going By The Book
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: A killer who is thirsty for famous blood is on the loose, killing some of America's famous faces. Speaking of famous faces, Calleigh's favourite best selling author Vanessa Erin Dawn joins M.P.D! But all go's A Wall when Calleigh found out the part of Eric's past she never knew of... *Rated T for known reasons.*
1. A crime Has Been Commited

**Hi guys! I had a CSI story before but I deleted it coz it was messed up so I'm gonna do it again! So it's still kind of my first CSI story. So please be nice!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_There was a dinner party for the grand opening of a new dance club called _Vibe_. The Manager, Mr Gray, a handsome middle aged man with dark tanned skin and big green eyes, was the host. There was a special performance from America's all time singer/song writer Arielle Gillespie who is only 20 years of age. She was a small girl who had a beautiful figure, dirty blonde hair with natural brown highlights and big brown eyes, identical to her light tanned skin. She was going to preform for the grand opening of _Vibe.

_The party was nicely decorated_ _with balloons, streamers, and good music. It was outside and inside. People were swimming in the pool, dancing to Rita Ora and DJ Fresh Hot Right Now, having eating contest, exchanging jokes, and Mr Gray was eating with his wife, 2 sons, his boss, and his boss' wife. Mr Gray stood up and tapped at the mic on the stage._

_"Thank you all for coming ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest here today for the opening of _Vibe, _we have a special guest today. She is one of the best American singers on this planet, she is young and beautiful, and has a new album out called _Chasing The Wind_~" _

_The crowd began to clap and cheer as Mr Gray began to smile._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the beautiful Arielle Gillespie!" _

_The crowd scream and cheer as the rock music began to blare through the speakers. The curtain open as Mr Gray leaves the stage. But then there was screaming and people shouting 'OH MY GOD!' and 'HOLY CRAP!' as they saw what was on stage._

_And it wasn't good._

_"CALL M.P.D! SOMEBODY!" Shouted Mr Gray as he and his wife covered two pairs of gaping eyes that belonged to his sons._

* * *

**_Story_**

_I__ run for my life, blood and tears starting to spill. It was true! It was all too true! My mother and father were the Green Bank killers! They killed all those innocent people and celebrites... the singer, the actress, the baseball player, the dancer, the writer... and they're after me too! They stabbed me when they realized that I found out their dirty little secret and are out to kill me! I'm thinking of running all the way to the police, but it's too far. I look around in fear. I run into a garden just as my dad's Mercedes turns a corner, I can see my mum driving, and my dad with the gun... As they promote the area, I frantically knock on the door. Mr Essence opens the door. He stares in horror as my deep stab wound._

_"Veronica! What happened? Mary - Ann!" _

_ I couldn't answer because I was out of breath, and was starting to feel a little weak from the wound. He leads me inside as the car came up again. As he called to his wife to call 999, and blood began to drip out of my wound onto the hard planks, I hoped that mum and dad didn't see me come into the Essence residence..._

_All I can do is pray..._

* * *

Calleigh was with Horatio in his car, reading her favourite book; _Behind closed doors_ by one of the UK's youngest writers Vanessa Erin Dawn, a young girl from London. To Calleigh's surprize, Vanessa wrote this book and it was published when she was only 13! It was on the UK's and American book list as the best seller. Vanessa is now 17 and has written more of stories that are also best selling and made a living for herself and her mother Tamara. Calleigh saw that Eric smiled every time he saw her read them.

Calleigh closed the book at long last and fixed her hair while Horatio spoke to her.

"We have a homicide at the new dance club near the beach called _Vibe,_" said Horatio.

"Any suspects?" Asked Calleigh.

"So far, the owner Mr Gray, his family, the boss and his wife, everyone who worked there, and everyone who was attending the party."

Calleigh fixed on her shades as they climbed out of the car.

And we have a new recruit on the team. Her name is Vanessa. She is going to need all th3e help she can get. She got on the team but she is still a little nervous meeting us all here at her first crime," said Horatio.

They got past the yellow tape and made their way to the stage, where a young woman with dirty blonde hair and light tanned skin laid. She was wearing a black short sleeved top with shorts and high heels with the word _Glam Girl _studded all over it. Now she was lying in a pool of crimson blood, with a note written on the wall. Calleigh, and Horatio looked at it;

_180 Terrance Green, 1 P.M, 16th of July._

Calleigh noticed that she saw something like this before, in a book probably.

"What would this be about?" Asked Calleigh, as she took a photo of this mysterious message. Then Frank came over, interrupting them.

"This is 20 year old singer/Song writer Arielle Gillespie," said Frank.

As Horatio had a closer look at the body, Calleigh asked questions.

"Type of death?"

"7 stab wounds. 4 to the stomach, 2 to the neck, and 1 to the leg."

"Did you find the murder weapon?"

"No sign just yet,"

"Anything else?"

This time, Horatio spoke.

"Judging by the bruising and marks on her arms, she was raped before murder," he said.

"That is true, but there was a article about her being raped just a weeks ago. The guy was arrested, so no need to get into that," said Calleigh. Horatio looked around the club, which was crowded, clamouring to see the body. Frank suddenly spoke.

"We have everyone who was here at the time of the murder for any valuable information, ask anyone you want, but may leave out the teenagers, they are a bit upset that their idol was found dead right in front of them," said Frank.

"Well the only proper witness' would be Mr Gray, his boss and their family," said Calleigh.

"We'll give them some time to calm down, first we need to see what else our glam vic is hiding," said Horatio. Calleigh collected a sample of the vic's blood, a hair that she found in the blood, the vic's jewellery, and a strange wet substance she found on the victims cheek.

"Got a good bit of evidence I gotta say," said Calleigh.

"Looks like our killer didn't have time to clean up his act," said Horatio. Then they heard an officer speak behind them.

"You girl! You can't go in!" called one of the officers.

They all turned to see a young girl trying to pass the yellow tape. Calleigh walked to the witness.

"But i'm the new recruit lieutenant Cane hired," said the girl

"Miss, we need you to stay here behind the-"

She stopped dead as a familiar beautiful 17 year old girl with big Brown eyes and medium tanned skin (Like Eric's skin tone.) turned face to face with Calleigh.

"Like I said, I've been recruited to M.P.D. I swear!" Said the girl in a British accent. The Horatio came over.

"Is there a problem Officer?" Asked Horatio.

"This girl said you recruited her." Horatio looked at the girl.

"Vanessa?"

"Yes lieutenant Cane," said Vanessa. Horatio nodded at the officer.

"Let her through," said Horatio. The Officer let Vanessa through. Calleigh shook Vanessa's hand.

"Hello Vanessa, welcome to Miami P.D. I'm Detective Calleigh Duquesne, it's nice to have a fresh face aboard." Vanessa smiled at Calleigh.

"Nice to meet you Detective Duquesne. I'm Vanessa Dawn."

Calleigh froze.

That face, the accent...

Calleigh walked slowly to the stage where the body was still placed Vanessa walking by her side.

"You full name wouldn't happen to be the same as that young British writer _Vanessa Erin Dawn _would it?" Asked Calleigh.

Vanessa smiled, her pearly white teeth shining.

"Yes. I'm Vanessa Erin Dawn. You heard of me?"

* * *

**There's chapter one guys! Hope you like it! But if you don't, you can tell me what you would like to read in this.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Further Into The Investigation

**Chapter 2**

Calleigh nodded, trying not to exclaim at the top of her lungs

"Yes. I have heard of you work." She said simply.

Vanessa nodded and shook hands with Frank.

"Hello Ms Vanessa. Nice to meet someone who does phenomenal work of our job." Said Frank.

"Nice to meet you too Detective Tripp." Vanessa replied.

Calleigh stared in awe as Vanessa walked further on and looked at the late Singers body.

Horatio came up to her.

"You are to be investigating the crime Calleigh. What is keeping you?" He asked.

Calleigh looked at him with shock written all over her face.

"You didn't tell me..." She started in a whisper.

"I didn't tell you what?" He said.

"You didn't tell me that _the _Vanessa Erin Dawn, _the_ young British best book seller, was going to be recruited onto M.P.D!" Said Calleigh.

Horatio shrugged.

"Eric didn't tell me that a _17 year_ _old _kid was going to be joining us. Let alone a writer."

Calleigh seemed a little confused.

"Eric?"

"I don't know, perhaps you'll find out later," said Horatio, and he went to question Mr Gray, who was trying to calm his sons down.

"Mr Gray, I would like to talk to you." He said. Mr Gray looked at his wife, and she picked up her youngest son and brought them over by the coloured windows to calm them down.

"Please be quick, my sons are getting very scared," said Mr Gray. Horatio nodded and went on with the questions.

"What was your relationship with the victim?"

"Arielle Gillespie and I were OK. Yeah we didn't see eye to eye at times, but we got along fine."

"Maybe more then that Mr. Gray?"

Mr. Gray looked horrified.

"I did not have a love relationship with Ms Gillespie! If you must know Mr Cane, I'm a married man and a father of two! And like I said, we didn't see eye to eye at times."

Horatio nodded slowly and continued.

Adamant.

"Are you the only one who had access to back stage?"

Mr. Gray shook his head.

"No, my boss Mr. Burns has the other key."

Horatio nodded slowly for the second time as he turned his head to a near by officer.

"Get Mr Burn's over here please. We are done." He said.

Mr Gray nodded and went away, another officer guiding him along.

"Hey buddy. I _can _walk on my own you know." Mr Gray remarked.

* * *

**(With Calleigh, Vanessa, and Frank.)**

People started to realize who the young girl was, over looking the body.

They started pointing at her and whispering to one another, phone cameras started to go _flash! flash! click!_

But Frank had bat like ears.

All the better to hear the remarks with.

"That's Vanessa Erin Dawn!"

"That's the British Author of my favourite book; _Blood Stained_ _Music Notes_!"

"And don't forget her other book; _Lights_..._ Camera... Die_!"

"And _Strike one, Strike Two, Your Dead_!"

"And _Dance Til We Die_!"

"And _Written In My Thoughts_!"

Frank smiled as he looked at Vaness examine the body further.

"Looks like you have fans Ms Dawn." Frank said.

Vanessa's smile turned into a frown.

"I love being a writer. It's my life-"

"Then why are you frowning?"

Vanessa pulled a face.

The light of a camera went right into her eye.

Frank turned to the camera owner.

It was a 23 year old man with high cheek bones, short spikey brown hair and teal coloured eyes.

He was wearing jeans and a checked shirt.

he was leaning over the yellow tape, trying to get a good close picture of Vanessa.

"Hey, hey buddy." Said Frank.

The man looked up.

"Back away from the tape please." Frank asked.

"Sorry,"

He looked at Vanessa, who was looking his way as well.

"Just a big fan of Vanessa's work." He said.

Vanessa smiled.

"Thank you sir." She said, blushing a little pink.

And officer came and took the man away.

Vanessa looked back at Calleigh.

"To answer your question; Not _everyone_ in my family approves my career. 2 of My Aunties, and 1 of my uncles don't."

Calliegh's head tilted one way.

"How come?" She asked.

Vanessa turned her head to Calleigh's direction.

"When my first book came out, They said; _'It's not a healthy life for a 13 year old, with those camera's going flash right up in her face and not having a proper job.'_"

"They shouldn't be like that. You are a fantastic writer. I've read your work," said Calleigh.

"_All _of her work actually." Frank muttered.

But Vanessa didn't listen to either of them, she was looking at victims shoulder.

"Detective Duquesne?" She asked.

_She said my name!_

"Yes?" Asked Calleigh.

"Did you look at the Victim's shoulder?"

Calliegh didn't understand what she meant, until she saw the shoulder herself.

It was swollen, big and her veins were standing out a little.

"Never seen this before... maybe her attacker pushed her to the ground and she bash her shoulder off something?" Calleigh suggested.

Vanessa shook her head.

"I know I'm only 17 and I'm only new to M.P.D. and all... but look at her shoulder... this happened before in my book; _Blood Stained Music Notes._"

"Oh I remember! The rock star in the book injected something into her arm and she was murdered an hour or so later..." Said Calleigh.

Vanessa nodded.

"The Rock star in the book tried to hurt her attacker with a syringe full of a drug that could even knock him out,"

Calleigh nodded.

She was starting to see where this was going...

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait!**

**Been busy and lazy!**

**Mostly lazy!**

**Hope you guess like the new chapter!**

**Please R&R!**

**And chapter 3 will be up when it can!**


End file.
